Falling for you
by Wh1tn3y
Summary: Boomer and Bubbles are best friends. They do everything together. But Bubbles is starting to feel that she wants more than friendship. UPDATED chap 11 ! R&R !
1. Do you love me ?

Hello everyone ! This is a fic about Boomer and Bubbles, also my very first fanfic… hope you like it.

Bubbles sat in her room making her homework. Her pink and her green sister Blossom and Buttercup we're off to their boyfriends. The boys who we're called the Rowdyruff boys. They both have been dating them for about six months. She loves to see her sisters happy, although Bubbles herself felt a little sad.

Boomer, also a Rrb is her best friend, but she sometimes feels that she wants to be more than that. Bubbles was deeply thinking about her counterpart and suddenly heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She said had just finished her homework.

The door opened as Bubbles saw Boomer standing in her doorway. "Hey Bubbles." He said and walked over to her.

"Hey Boomie, how are you ?" Bubbles asked. She was the only one allowed to call him that. If anyone else did, he'd beat the crap out of them.

Boomer smiled at her. "Fine, how about you ? Did you get to finish your homework or do you need some help ?"

Bubbles shook her head and smiled at him. "Nope, already finished everything so… let's go do something fun outside." She suggested.

Boomer shrugged, " Whaddaya wanna do then ?"

Bubbles suddenly shook her head and suggested to stay in her room on her bed watching a movie with popcorn and all. Boomer found it a great idea as he went downstairs to get popcorn and something to drink, as Bubbles was looking trough her videos. A few minutes later she found a movie, called Sorority boys. (AN: Very funny movie, you should watch it.)

Boomer came back with al the stuff and sat down on her bed. "What movie did you choose ?"

Bubbles grinned, "Sorority Boys. Never seen it before, Buttercup gave it to me on my 14th birthday. You should see the front page." She handed him the cover. Boomer burst out in laughing.

"Are those male chicks or just dudes dressed in women clothes ?" He asked still laughing his head off. Bubbles rolled her eyes about him being so exaggerated. She put the tape in the video recorder. He smiled at her as she sat down next to him. "When are your sisters gonna be home ? He asked.

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know, maybe around midnight, or they might sleep over at your brothers." Boomer nodded. "Do you wanna sleep over here at my place ?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer looked at her and smiled. "Okay, if the Professor doesn't mind." Bubbles shook her head. The Professor only likes it when Boomer comes by. He loves to see his little girl happy with her best friend. And she is happy and lucky to have him as a friend. Most girls fawn over him and are trying to get his attention, but he only shows it to Bubbles. Sometimes she gets evil glares from them cause they're jealous of her. But she doesn't care. They wouldn't even dare to hurt her because she has super powers, only she doesn't use them so much as Buttercup.

"Boomer, do you love me ?" She suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Boomer smiled at her. "Of course I do, you're my best friend."

Bubbles sighed and bit her lip. Boomer looked worriedly at her. "Are you okay ?" He asked.

Bubbles closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, just feeling a bit weird, must be all the homework." She said and laid down under her blanket as she let the movie play.

"Okay, but if there's something wrong, please tell me." He said as he also laid down under the blanket. Bubbles nodded and leaned closely against him watching the movie.

TBC

Plz review !


	2. Hidden feelings

First chappie was a little short but I will make this one longer if I can… btw I can't describe the clothing or rooms so you should just imagine it okay ? I will try later.

It was around midnight. The Ruffs and Puffs were standing in front of the PPG's house.

"Boomer is with Bubbles right ?" Brick asked.

"I guess so, they're always together, you can't tear best friends like they are apart." Blossom said knowingly. The others nodded. Brick and Butch gave their girls a kiss as they floated up in the air.

"See you girls later." They said and zipped off.

"I wonder what Bubbles is doing." Blossom said curiously. Buttercup nodded. They flew up towards Bubbles' window and saw that Boomer and her were sleeping on her bed. They smiled at the cute sight of them. Bubbles was sleeping on his chest while he had his arm around her.

"Too bad they're just friends, they would make a good couple." Buttercup said.

"Yeah they definitely would." Blossom looked at her watch. "Come on, it's late, let's get to bed." Buttercup agreed. They went to their rooms, dressed in their pg's and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Bubbles woke up early. She stepped out of bed and watched Boomer as he still slept._ He's looks so sweet, and so peaceful. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him, but I am afraid of his answer. I really don't know what to do._ Bubbles sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Boomer woke up as he looked at the alarm clock. _7:15 ?_ _Wow, that's pretty early._ He turned around as he saw an empty place next to him. _She's_ _probably taking a shower. Might as well lay down and rest a bit till she gets here, so I can use the bathroom._

Boomer always felt really comfortable around Bubbles, he could tell her everything and vice versa. His brothers always said that they made a good couple, but he didn't really like the idea. If they dated, it would only ruin their friendship and he definitely didn't want that to happen.

He always thought that Bubbles was a pretty and cute girl. And that he was happy to have her as a friend, HIS best friend. He wanted it to keep that way… at least, that's what he thinks he wants. He shook his head and turned on the radio, that was next to the alarm clock.

A few minutes later Bubbles came into her room all dressed up. She saw Boomer reading a book and listening to music. "Good morning Boomer." Bubbles said.

Boomer jumped a bit. "Oh hey, good morning Bubbles." He said smiling at her. Bubbles giggled.

"I'm going to make breakfast for us." Bubbles said while doing her hair. She still had the pigtails and Boomer was happy about that cause it made her look cuter.

"Whatcha gonna make ?"

"Fried eggs with bacon and toast."

"Me the same please."

Bubbles nodded and went downstairs while Boomer was going to take a shower and getting dressed.

20 minutes later, Boomer was all done as he went downstairs. He smelled the lovely aroma of breakfast as he sat by the table.

"Smells good Bubbles." He said and poured in some milk for her and himself.

"Thanks Boomer." She said and smiled at him.

They ate their breakfast quietly. Boomer was starting to get concerned cause Bubbles was the one who would always talk about everything when they were eating. He looked worriedly at her.

"Is there something wrong Bubbles ?" He asked.

"No nothings wrong… why do you ask ?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're so quiet right now, most of the time you talk my head off."

Bubbles felt nervous, but was hiding it perfectly. "I was just thinking about stuff, nothing special, just about school and all." She said and put on a fake smile.

Boomer sighed. "Okay, whatever you want Bubbles." He said and took a bite of his toast.

Bubbles sighed in relief about him not asking more questions. _I'm sorry, I just can't tell you… _She was thinking about something to say to him so that he wouldn't notice her silence, but right now, nothing popped into her mind. All she could think of was him. Her best friend, her soulmate, the love of her life. She felt like crying cause she knew he would only wanna be friends with her, and nothing more…

Boomer looked at her and saw she had a sad look on her face. _I'm worried about you Bubbles…_ _Whatever it is you don't wanna tell me, I will find out… _


	3. Worried

3rd chappie already ! So sorry it took so long ! I didn't have time, I was busy with school and all.. And now it is going to be a bit longer… ThnQ for al the reviews !

Blossom was still asleep until she heard a knock on her door. "Who's there ?" She asked annoyed.

"It's me… Boomer." He said. "Can I come in ?"

Blossom groaned as she sat up in her bed. She looked at her alarm clock. _9:30 ! This better be good Boomer… _"Okay okay, come in. But this better be good !"

Boomer opened the door and sat down on her pink sofa. He looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter ?" She asked still half asleep.

"I wanna talk with you about Bubbles."

"What about then ?"

"She's been acting kinda strange. I don't know, we just had breakfast and she was awfully quiet. I asked her if there was something wrong but she says not. Although I have a feeling there is. Maybe you know what's wrong." He said and looked at the ground.

Blossom was looking at the ceiling thinking about what might be wrong with her.

"Wait, where is she now actually ?"

"She's gone to the library to bring back some books, she told me to wait here wait coz she wouldn't take long."

She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Do you think it has got something to do with you ?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know ! She's been acting like this since a week ago, I kept asking her what's wrong but she's always coming up with some excuse ! Boomer began to cry a bit. "What if it has something to do with me ?" He buried his face in his hands and spoke softly, "I love her Bloss… she's my best friend and I wanna know what's wrong so I can help her. She's never like this. She's always happy and all of a sudden she looks so sad and she's so awfully quiet. And I can't help her because she just doesn't wanna tell me ! She used to tell me everything. And now… it's as if she doesn't like me so much anymore. And I don't want that to happen."

Blossom stood up and sat next to him on the sofa. She put a comforting arm around him and said, "Maybe you should just give her a bit time so she can sort things out by herself. Then she'll probably tell you what's wrong. But what you shouldn't do is ask her everyday if there's something wrong with her ya know… as I told you, give her some time and she'll tell…"

Boomer looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks Blossom, you make me feel a lot better."

She winked at him. "I'm going back to bed now coz I'm really tired ya know. It was late last night so."

Boomer nodded, wished her a good sleep and went downstairs to watch some tv. A few minutes later he heard a VERY tired looking professor walked down the stairs.

"I need coffee…" The professor mumbled softly.

Boomer took a good look at him._ He probably stayed up late last night in his lab…_

"Good morning professor Utonium." He said.

The professor looked around and saw Boomer sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Boomer, didn't know you were here. Good morning." He said and walked to the kitchen.

Boomer smiled and went back watching tv.

"Where's Bubbles ?" the professor asked popping his head out of the kitchen.

"She's at the library to bring back some books. She'll be here soon."

"Why didn't you come along then ?"

"She told me to wait here coz she wouldn't take long."

"Okay alright."

Boomer sighed and was playing with the remote. There was nothing on television. Suddenly he heard the front door slammed.

"I'm back !"

Boomer was surprisingly happy about it when he heard Bubbles' voice. _She's back ! _He quickly got up and walked over to her. "Hey finally your back." He smiled at her.

Bubbles smiled back. "Yep I'm back, sorry it took a little longer, but it was very busy over there so."

"Oh doesn't matter."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Until Bubbles started talking.

"Hey wanna go to the park ? The weather is beautiful and it's warm outside."

"Alright let's go !" He said, as the two of them walked over to the park.

When they were there they laid down on the soft grass with the calm lake in front of them.

"It's beautiful isn't it ?" Boomer said. Bubbles just nodded. He looked at her and smiled. "You're so pretty…" He whispered softly.

Bubbles looked surprised at him. _Did he just say I was pretty or was it just my imagination… ?_

"What did you say Boomer ? I didn't quite hear you.."

Boomer quickly looked somewhere else and said; "I didn't say anything…"

"Oh okay." She said disappointed.

Boomer looked nervously at the lake._ Wow, that was close man… but why did I said that… ?_


	4. Hurt

Hehe.. I'm back ! Sorry it took so long.. I wasn't really in the mood for writing.. too lazy, but I of course will finish my story.. sorry.. Here's the chappie.. read and enjoy..P

It was one o' clock in the morning and Bubbles still wasn't asleep. She even had to go to school the next day. But she kept thinking about what Boomer said to her. _I really hope it wasn't my imagination… _A few minutes later she was really starting to get tired and she fell asleep.

The next day Bubbles' alarm clock turned on at 7:00 am. She groaned and sleepily stepped out of bed. "I'm really not in the mood to go to school." She mumbled to herself. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then she took on some clothes that she standard wore everytime she went to school. (Not the same everyday of course… but err.. I really suck at describing clothes) She put on a baby blue tank top, a short white skirt that came to her knees, and black boots that were a little lower than her knees. (The colour match probably sucks too but I tried so plz don't flame..) Then she put her hair in two pigtails and did a little bit of make up on her face. When she was ready with everything Blossom entered her room. She was wearing the same as Bubbles but her tank top was pink and she wore a black skirt.

"Good morning Bubbles !" She said cheerfully. "Are you ready to go ?"

Bubbles shook her head. "No, I still have to eat breakfast you know."

Blossom sighed. "Well hurry up then, we don't have so much time anymore because Professor is going to bring us to school." She said and went downstairs with Bubbles following.

Bubbles looked over at the table and saw Buttercup eating her fried eggs with toast in two bites. "Good morning Buttercup." Bubbles greeted. "Gmrning Bbls.." Buttercup said with a full mouth. _She is such a big eater… _Bubbles thought and chuckled softly. She ate her breakfast in five minutes and then the three were ready to go.

At school…

The Powerpuffs stepped out of the car, kissed the Professor goodbye and hastily went to look for the Rowdyruffs.

Bubbles' heart was racing. What if he would say that it was a mistake of what he said ? What if he didn't mean too ? What if he does ? A millions of questions ran trough her mind. Blossom and Buttercup already found Brick and Butch. _Now where's Boomer ?_ She couldn't find him outside so she searched inside the school building. She heard girls gossiping about Miranda and her new boyfriend. _Geez, the slut of the school ? Wich poor guy is it now ? _

Some girls were still talking about her when Bubbles walked by them. "I heard she really is happy with this boy."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. Yeah right.. whatever, she says that about all the guys she had. She hastily walked trough the gossiping crowd. All of a sudden, her heart stopped. She couldn't believe what she saw. She felt as if she had been stabbed in her heart. Boomer and the slut of school Miranda were making out right in front of her eyes.

She wished this was al a bad dream, that none of this would be real. But then she hit back to reality. She felt her blood pounding in her hands and head. Then she could feel her tears welling up in her eyes but tried hard to blink them back.

Boomer pulled back from Miranda and saw Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles, I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Miranda." He said happily.

Bubbles tried to put on a fake smile, but it didn't work. Boomer looked worriedly at her.

"What's wrong ?"

Bubbles quickly shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I mean why would there be something wrong ?" She lied. Bubbles couldn't hold back the tears anymore so she quickly made some excuse. "Wait, I think I hear Buttercup calling me, I'll see you later." She quickly ran off, leaving Boomer and Miranda confused.

Bubbles ran to the nearest bathroom and started bawling her eyes out. The class was about to start in 5 minutes but she didn't care. All she could do was cry.

_Why, why me ? Why do I have to love Boomer ? Why my best friend ? And why does he have someone else ?_

Blossom and Buttercup were walking trough the hallways because the school bell rang. Suddenly Boomer ran up to them.

"Blossom, Buttercup. Have you seen Bubbles ?" He asked trying to catch breath.

Buttercup started talking "Geez, what's wrong with you Boomer, did you…" Blossom interrupted her. "No we haven't, she was looking for you."

Boomer nodded. "Yeah but then she said Buttercup was calling her and quickly ran off."

Buttercup looked confused and shook her head. "What ? I didn't call her at all." Boomer looked at Blossom but she shook her head too. "Nope, me neither." She said.

Boomer looked down. "Ooh okay, well, maybe she'll walk into class later."

"Yeah, don't worry." Buttercup said. "Well we gotta go, get to class you know."

"Yeah me too, my girlfriend is probably waiting for me. Bye." Boomer said and walked to his class.

Blossom looked surprised at him. "He has a girlfriend ?" Blossom asked. "Duh, that's what he said right ?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked to class. Blossom followed, although she had a feeling Bubbles was going to like the news. _Maybe she knows already, maybe that's why she still isn't in class._

Oh no…

I know I know, weird end of chappie, but I just couldn't think of anything anymore. Poor Bubbles eh ?

plz review


	5. Authors Note, no I am not going to quit

**Authors Note:**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I just made a great chapter 5… but then the computer was crashed and it had to be fixed, but also then my whole chappie 5 was deleted ! So I'm sorry, but I will make a new one of course.. don't worry, I'm certainly not done with this story !


	6. Help from a friend

Hey guys, I'm back again.. I'm sooo sorry it took so long.. but here's the new chappie ! Enjoy…

_Damn it ! Damn it all to hell !_

Bubbles was angry and sad at the same time, she had never felt like this before, she always used to be happy, but now, she was stuck with this feeling… and she hated it.

She looked in the mirror that was hanging above the sink. Her eyes red were very, very swollen. It made her look sick. She opened the crane and let the water fall out and waited until it was almost freezing. Then she made a cup with her hands and splashed water in her face. It only helped a little. _Curse it…_

Bubbles definitely didn't wanna stay in the ladies room, so she decided that it would be better if she skipped classes and go home. Nobody was home anyway.

She was about to open the door, but someone else got her first. And it wasn't exactly the person that she wanted it to be. Blossom.

Blossom looked shocked. "Bubbles, what happened to you, are you okay ?" She asked looking very worried.

Bubbles panicked but hid it very well so she just answered, "I'm fine, nothings wrong."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, then why are your eyes swollen and red, I know you have been crying, you also told Boomer that Buttercup called you while it wasn't true at all." Blossom looked seriously at her. "Just tell me what's wrong."

This all made Bubbles angry. "I don't wanna talk about it okay ? Just leave me alone, I'm going home !" She glared at Blossom and made her way to the door, but Blossom stopped her by standing in front of her.

"Shove it ! Let me trough !" Bubbles yelled and was about to slap Blossom in her face but she caught her by her wrist, apparently Blossom was stronger than her because Bubbles was struggling to let go but it didn't work.

"I don't want to see you like this Bubbles." Blossom stated calmly. "I want to know who made you feel miserable and hurt. So I'm not going to let you go until you tell me."

Bubbles looked at Blossom, her lower lip trembling and tears filling her eyes. She gave up and let it all out.

"I love him ! I love him so much ! But he is my best friend ! And I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, but it just happened !" Bubbles cried and broke down but Blossom quickly catched her and let her sister cry in her arms.

"Shhh… it's going to be alright." She said while she stroke her hair and patted her back.

Bubbles shook her head. "No, things like this are never gonna be alright." She cried.

"Yes it will be, I can assure you that it will, we just have to find a way to let Boomer see what a great girl you are." Blossom whispered smiling.

Bubbles let out a little laugh and sniffed. She let go of her sister and looked at her with hope filling her blue eyes. "You think he will ?"

Blossom nodded. "Of course he will, it just takes time, but I know that deep in his heart, he feels the same way, he just doesn't notice yet, but he will when that slutty Miranda is gone out of his life. We just have to make Boomer realise that Miranda isn't able to trust, that she is really a slut. And I think I know a way how to do it."

"Really ? How ?" Bubbles asked with curiosity.

Blossom just winked at her. "You'll see."

Bubbles nodded and smiled at her. Blossom made her feel happy again, because she was always so confident about everything. Whatever she said, it would happen, it was as if she knew what would happen. So she believed her and everything that she had just said.

"Thank you Blossom." Bubbles smiled and pulled her into a hug. Blossom returned it.

They held each other for a while and then let go. Blossom took a look at Bubbles. "I think it's better if you go home and rest, you look really tired and people in school would just ask questions anyway, so I will tell our teacher that you went home sick." Blossom said.

"But what about you ? What will you say to the teacher ? You've stayed here with me too for quite awhile." Bubbles asked looking worried.

Blossom shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'll just tell you that I went to look for you to see if you were alright."

Bubbles nodded and opened the door but before she was about to leave she turned around and looked at Blossom.

"Bloss, please don't tell Buttercup about all of this okay, I don't want her to worry." Bubbles asked.

Blossom nodded and smiled. "I won't tell her."

"What is it that you can't tell me ?"

Bubbles turned around and saw Buttercup with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall, looking angry.

Uh-oh…

What will happen ? Find out on the next chappie. Please review ! I need them… hihi…


	7. Thinking and surprises

Howdy everyone ! I'm back… well I hope you will enjoy this chap..

Buttercup repeated. "What is it that you can't tell me ?" She remained calm but her eyes showed that she was angry and upset.

Bubbles and Blossom remained silent. They knew Buttercup would kick Miranda's ass if she heard that she was the one that made Bubbles cry. And Bubbles didn't want that to happen. Because she knew that everyone would start asking questions. So she decided to keep it this way.

"You know what, forget it." Buttercup glared at the both of them and then walked off.

Bubbles started to cry softly, she didn't wantto fight with her. She quickly ran after Buttercup, but she was already in her classroom. _No… Buttercup…_

Blossom stood behind her. "You know, it's better if you just tell Buttercup. She can be really upset about things like this and you know it. Although she can hide it damn well."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell her when we're at home. You just go back to class and then I'm going home."

Blossom nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at home." She gave Bubbles a quick hug and then sped off to class.

Bubbles sighed, went outside and flew home. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. She felt so heartbroken that all she could do was cry, but that wouldn't help, she wanted to take her mind off of Boomer. But she couldn't. She realised these past few days that she wanted more than friendship. She realised it because Boomer was the only one who understood her. And the only one who spend much time with her. Of course she had her sisters but they spend most of the time with Brick and Butch. Further more, she didn't have any other real friends to hang out with. So it was just her and Boomer. Until today, now someone else was part of him too. _Miranda… _The thought of her kissing him made her furious. She wanted to beat her up and tell Boomer that she's not worth his love.

When she arrived at home, she saw that the professor wasn't there either. So she went up to her room and lied down on her bed. She curled up in a ball and cried softly.

She wondered why he never told her that he was in love with Miranda. And why it was so sudden that they dated. Why didn't she ever notice ? Or should she ? He never talked about her. He could've just told her that he had a thing for that slut. Why did he fall for HER ?

So many questions ran trough her head. It drove her crazy.

She decided to take some sleep. Although it was hard for her to fall asleep, she felt too much pain. She tossed and turned a few times and eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep.

At school…

Blossom was walking with Brick to their next class. They also noticed that Butch and Buttercup were sitting there. Next to them there were seats left. Buttercup scowled at her when she took the seat next to her.

Blossom quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it.

_BC, Bubbles didn't want to tell you because she was afraid that you would flip if she told you…_

She quickly handed the note to Buttercup so that the teacher wouldn't see.

Buttercup read the note and then wrote back.

_I won't flip if she will tell me… man, is that problem of hers that bad ? If it is, I wanna know, I don't like the fact that you two are keeping secrets from me ! _

She threw the paper back to Blossom. When she read it she just rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, she wouldn't flip. _She quickly scribed back.

_If you want to know, ask her yourself. She's home right now because she doesn't feel so good. So… but promise me you really won't flip alright !_

She handed her the note as Buttercup quickly wrote back.

_Alright I won't… whatever._

Blossom crumpled the note and threw it in her bag.

When the class ended Blossom and Buttercup were out already. Brick and Butch still had to stay one more hour, but now they had a break for ten minutes.

"I'll see you later Brick ?" Blossom asked while holding him.

Brick nodded. "Yeah I'll come over to your place to when I'm out alright ?"

"Okay."

Buttercup gave Butch a quick kiss. "You will come over too ?" She asked.

Butch smirked and nodded. "Yeah, and we'll bring Boomer too, so Bubbles doesn't have to feel so lonely. Although I wonder where the dude is, I haven't seen him since first period, not to mention, Bubbles neither… are they skipping classes together or something ?"

Blossom and Buttercup glanced at each other. Then Blossom shook her head. "No, Bubbles is at home because she isn't feeling well and Boomer… I don't know, maybe with his girlfriend."

Brick and Butch stared at her with their eyes wide open. "WHAT ?"

Blossom laughed nervously. Buttercup just laughed. "I thought you guys knew." Blossom said. The guys quickly shook their heads.

"No way man !" Brick said.

"Me neither, I always thought he had a crush on Bubbles but guess not…"

Blossoms eyes opened wide.

Butch continued. "And since when does he have one ?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know… maybe since today ?" She really didn't care. "Can we go Blossom, I wanna go home."

Blossom nodded and then looked back at Brick. "If you wanna know all the details, ask Boomer yourself because we don't know either." Blossom kissed Brick one more time. "I'll see you later."

Then the two girls flew off leaving Brick and Butch confused.

"I wonder where he is." Butch asked. Brick nodded.

"Come on dude, let's go look for him."

Just as they were about to search, the bell rang.

"Damn ! Stupid classes !" Brick cursed and went off to class.

At the PPG's house…

Bubbles woke up with a start. _What time is it ? _She looked at her alarm and saw that it was two pm. _Wow did I sleep that long ?_

She stretched and then got out of bed. Then she heard a knock on her door. _Oh no, what if it's Boomer, I really can't see him right now._ She gulped and stuttered. "C… come in…"

The door opened slowly. Bubbles looked up to see…

"Buttercup…"

Yay ! My chappie is done for now ! Please review !


	8. Comfort and sadness

Hey I'm back ! I'm soooo sorry for not updating this story anymore, it's just that I've been very busy preparing for my exams… but I made it ! Isn't that great ? Thanks for all the reviews, I got many.. wow.. thanks !

"Buttercup…" Bubbles didn't expect that it would be her.

Buttercup closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. Bubbles gulped and looked straight in her sister's eyes. They looked sad.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong ?" Buttercup asked calmly.

Bubbles looked down at her feet. "Well… I… I…" She was about to cry again. _No… I will not cry anymore, he's not worth it. _But then tears started to fall freely from her cheeks.

Buttercup hesitated to come over to her and comfort her. She was never good at comforting people, but this time she saw that Bubbles needed her, so she shoved over to her sister and put an arms around her.

Bubbles was a bit surprised by this but didn't care. She felt good to feel Buttercup's arms around her. This made her stop crying.

"I fell in love with him…"

"You mean Boomer ?" Buttercup asked, feeling stupid for not noticing before at school.

Bubbles nodded and sniffed. "I couldn't help it, I think I was for a long time but never realised before. And now he's with Miranda. He never told me… why wouldn't he ? How long has this been going on ?"

Buttercup shrugged and let go of Bubbles. "I don't know, maybe just today, I mean, that's when they started talking about them you know."

"Yeah could be. It's just so unexpected."

"That's true, but I don't think he's really in love with her… maybe… he wants to make you jealous." Buttercup grinned.

Bubbles snorted and then laughed a bit. "Yeah right, well if he did try, it worked really well."

"Just forget about all of this, I bet it won't last long, if Butch or Brick would seduce Miranda she would forget all about Boomer and then he'll see what a slut she is."

Bubbles nodded and smiled. "You know, I really thought that you were going to be all pissed and beat the crap out of her."

Buttercup smirked. "I could do it, but I know that you didn't want me to and it wouldn't help anyway."

Bubbles hugged her sister again. "Thank you for listening, I really appreciate it."

"Hey anytime, so don't be afraid to come to me and tell me something, you can tell me anything if you want." She let go of her sister and got up. "I'm gonna go back to my own room now, still have some work to finish for school."

"Alright see you at dinner then."

_In the evening._

Bubbles was still in her room, watching TV and thinking about Boomer. She felt her heartache again. _God, I can't stand this anymore ! I want the pain to go away and just be happy with how things are now… but I can't ! And I just wanna beat the crap out of Miranda and just… UGH ! _

Then she heard the Professor yelling. "Bubbles, dinner's ready !"

"I'll be right there !" She yelled back turning of the TV and then fixing herself up a bit. She walked downstairs and saw only Buttercup and the Professor at the table. "Where's Blossom ?"

"She went out to dinner with Brick two hours ago." Buttercup answered.

"I thought Butch was coming over too ?"

"He was, we made homework together."

"Oh."

_At Blossom and Brick._

Blossom and Brick were walking in the park.

"So did you like the dinner ?" Brick asked holding Blossom's hand.

"I loved it. Thank you very much for this date." She said and gave Brick a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, is Bubbles feeling better now ? What was wrong with her ?"

"Oh she just had a fever, but that's all okay because of the potion Professor made." Blossom lied. She didn't want Brick to know that her sister was actually in love with his brother. "Hey, what do you think of Miranda ?"

"Well, that's easy to say, she's a slut. I don't know what Boomer sees in her. I mean, he knows that she had many guys and yet he still goes out with this stupid airhead. Has he lost his mind or something ?"

Blossom shrugged. "I have no idea, but we'll find out. And we'll also let him know that she's not worth his love, IF he is in love with her."

"Maybe Butch or me should seduce her, she's an easy girl to trick. And then Boomer will find out how she really is."

Blossom smirked. "Well well, seems like a good plan, let's do it."

"Alright then."

_Back at the Powerpuff residence…_

Bubbles was back to her room busy with her drawings. She needed to get her mind off of Boomer and this was her way of relaxing. Then she got disturbed by the tapping on her window.

It was Boomer.

Bubbles looked nervous._ Oh no, I can't do this. I can't talk to him, I don't want to… _but she couldn't leave him there so she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said flying in her room.

"Hey…" Bubbles said trying to smile but failed.

Boomer looked concerned. "Are you alright ?"

Bubbles nodded. "I'm fine. How are you and Miranda doing ?" It was hard for her to say, the words hurt her, but she had to be strong.

"Oh great. Thanks for asking." Boomer said looking at her desk where her drawings were. "Wow this looks good ! When did you make this ?"

"Just then… I was getting bored, I've finished all of my homework so I decided to draw a bit."

Boomer smiled. "It looks awesome." Boomer then looked at the clock. "Oh jeez, I've gotta go, Miranda asked me to come over to her place to watch a movie."

Bubbles felt a pang of jealousy. "Well, okay, thanks for stopping by, have fun."

Boomer gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before floating out of the window. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said and then flew off again.

Bubbles lay in her bed and then cried her heart out again.

TBC... please review !


	9. Plans and new guy

Hey.. thanks for all the reviews.. never knew I got so many in a short time lol… read and enjoy.

Blossom and Brick were flying back to her place. He was going to stay over a little longer so that they could think of a plan to get the blondes together, well at least that was Blossom's plan... Brick had no idea, he just wanted Boomer to break up with her.

They quietly flew through Blossom's window because everyone was asleep already.

"So Bloss, before we discuss the plan… let's go and make out for a while." Brick said licking his lips.

Blossom looked playfully at him and shook her head. "No we can't, not now… we have to think of a plan."

Brick snorted and rolled his eyes. "Listen babe, I know you want to help out Bubbles, but sometimes you've gotta stop thinking about someone else and go have some fun yourself."

"I am having fun, we just went out to dinner with each other, weren't you having fun ?"

"Of course I did, that's not the point… the point is that I just wanna be close to you right now, we don't have to think of some plan right now, actually, you don't even need to plan this at all…"

Blossom frowned looking confused. Brick laughed.

"It's simple, tomorrow or whatever which day, I am gonna go to Miranda and flirt with her, when she's buying it, which I'm sure she will, we'll make sure that Boomer finds out and tada… he'll dump her and then everything will be fine, just as long as he's rid of that trash."

Blossom smirked. "Good plan honey, but I wouldn't be that harsh about her, I mean, you are gonna have to touch the "trash" if you want this to work."

Brick looked disgusted. "Ugh don't remind me, besides I'm a good actor, I may feel sick around that girl, but I can hide it perfectly."

"Yeah right, we'll see about that tomorrow. But anyway, we still have to discuss the rules you know."

"What rules ?"

"Rule number one, no kissing. Rule number two, no intimate touching, try to flirt with her just by keeping it eye contact, if that don't work than you may go a little bit further than that…"

Brick nodded imagining kissing her. He suddenly felt sick. "Listen, I don't even want to do this, just for the sake of my bro, especially not KISSING her ! Who knows how many guys had their tongues up in her throat, disgusting !"

"Yes alright I know, but can you please keep your voice down, everyone's asleep remember ?"

"Yeah yeah, well, we discussed everything right now, can we have some fun ourselves ?" Brick asked impatiently.

Blossom smiled at him. "I love you…"

"I love you t…" He couldn't finish because was caught off by Blossom's lips.

The next day Bubbles wasn't eager to go to school like she normally did. She had to face Boomer and Miranda again. But she had to deal with the fact that they were together and that Boomer didn't see anything more in Bubbles than friendship. She knew that crying wouldn't help either. It would only make things worse, for herself including the rest.

She got out of bed, took and shower and then got dressed. When she walked downstairs nobody was sitting at the table, yet breakfast was already served. She shrugged and sat down.

"Hey Bubbles, good morning." She heard a male voice say.

Bubbles turned around to see Brick. "Oh hey good morning. Did you sleep over last night ?"

Brick nodded. "Yeah, it got late last night, Blossom and I were discussing a…"

"Hello ! Good morning Bubbles." Blossom chirped happily. Brick frowned at her.

"Good morning too Blossom. Did you have fun last night ?" Bubbles asked and smiled at her.

Blossom nodded. "Yeah, the dinner was lovely." _Wow that was close, good thing I got down here on time, or else Brick would've told her about our plan. Sheesh… _

The three of them at their breakfast and were about to head off to school. Then Buttercup came running down full speed.

"Wait up !" She said.

"Alright, but hurry up."

"What hurry up ? School starts in twenty minutes, we get there in two. I just need to eat my breakfast which I finish in five…" Buttercup said and rushed to the kitchen to eat.

While Buttercup was eating Blossom, Brick and Bubbles were waiting on the couch.

"Where's Professor ? I mean, wasn't he the one that made breakfast for us ?" Bubbles asked while playing with her pigtails.

"Don't know, maybe he left early or something." Blossom answered.

"I'm done, let's go !" Buttercup said as she walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her schoolbag and then the three of them left off.

_At school_

"Wich class do you have right now ?" Blossom asked Brick while they held hands.

"Maths, the same as Miranda's, maybe I can try in class."

"Well, just try to get her attention and flirt a bit, maybe after class you can continue. You know how strict the math's teacher can be so be careful." Blossom said as Brick gave her a kiss.

Buttercup was looking for Butch. Bubbles just stood alone but then saw a friend of hers, Darryl. She walked over to her and then started chatting.

"Hey Bubs, how are you doing ?" Darryl asked.

"Fine, how about you ?"

"The same, so have you seen the new guy yet ?" Darryl asked grinning.

Bubbles frowned. "No, I just arrived here."

"Yeah well, he hasn't even been here for twenty minutes and every girl is talking about him already. His name is Randy and he's like sooooo hot ! Maybe not as hot as the Rowdyruffs but he'll do just fine. Oh wait… there he is !" Darryl said excited pointing at him.

Bubbles turned around and saw many girls around him. _I can't see anything… _She rose above the ground and took a good look at him. _Hmmm… not bad at all… _He had short black hair with blue green eyes, was just as tall as the Rowdyruffs but not as build as them.

"Well what do you think ?" Darryl asked her.

"He looks good." Bubbles said and shrugged.

Darryl looked surprised at her. "Excuse me ? Good ? HE LOOKS DAMN FINE MAN !"

Bubbles rolled her eyes but then saw Boomer walking over. She looked back at Darryl and then smacked her playfully on her arm. "I was just kidding, he does look fine !" She said laughing.

"That's my girl !" They giggled until Boomer interrupted.

"Hey girls. How are you two doing ?" He asked.

"Oh we're doing just fine." Darryl giggled along with Bubbles.

Boomer frowned at both of them and saw that they were staring at something. He turned around and saw someone standing in the middle of a girl crowd. "Who's that ?" He asked.

"Oh just a new guy Randy. Who's very good looking." Bubbles said.

Boomer scowled and glared at the guy. He didn't like him already. "Whatever, anyway, wanna go spend some time together after school ? He asked Bubbles.

Bubbles snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Maybe, if I don't have other things to do."

"Err… okay, I'll talk to you later." Boomer said. Bubbles didn't answer him back she just laughed with Darryl again, so he left.

Bubbles turned around and saw him walking away, completely forgetting about Darryl and Randy. She looked sadly at him. _I'm sorry for being so mean, I just can't be so close to you anymore… _

Well, did you like this chappie ? Hope so…

TBC… please review.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everybody!

Woaah it's been ages since I've visited my channel or reading any reviews. I just wanted to say that after I read those reviews it really makes me wanna continue this story since everybody sounds so excited about it. And like one said in my review, indeed we have other priorities but I will make time for this fic again. Just give me a little time to put everything together again and then you all will be able to enjoy my fanfic again!

THANKS !


	11. Changes

Well you guys, after all these years… here's your new chapter of Falling for you! Enjoy!

**

Boomer walked through the halls of school, still thinking about why Bubbles acted so strange towards him just then. And then he thought of Randy. _He looks like a sneaky bastard._ The thought of him and Bubbles spending time together made him panic a bit.

"_What if…?" _He was cut off by his thoughts when Miranda jumped on him and gave him a wet kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby, I missed you." She purred.

"Miranda, what a surprise. You've startled me a bit." He said and gave her a hug.

"Aww, what's on your mind then?"

He let her go and shook his head. "Nothing important, come on I'll walk you to class." He said and grabbed her hand. Still in the back of his mind, he did think it was important. Even though he had Miranda, he still felt something was missing.

**

In Maths class, Brick took the seat next to Miranda. She was staring into the ceiling not paying any attention to the teachers lessons. She looked around a bit as her eyes fell on Brick, who was looking straight at her with his fiery red eyes. She smiled seductively. He checked her from top till bottom as he leaned back looking smoothly.

She grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down. She crumpled it and threw it on Brick's table. He grabbed it and read.

_Like what you see?_

He laughed in his mind. Yeah I like what I'm gonna see stupid bitch, you'll just wait and SEE!

He smirked and wrote back.

_I definitely like what I see, how 'bout u?_

She smiled.

_Same here of course! But don't you have a girlfriend? Besides you know I'm also taken, guess you should know since it's your brother I'm dating. _

When Brick red that note he wanted to roll his eyes because of her stupidity. But she would notice, so he just smirked.

_Yeah so? I mean, we can have a lil fun don't we?_

She read and wrote back.

_Wow aren't__ you a little feisty…_

Brick was getting irritated. Just answer the question bitch!

_Well?_

She was about to write back when all of a sudden the teacher was standing in between their tables.

"I'll take that piece of paper, thank you." The teacher said and grabbed the piece of paper. Then he walked back and threw it in the trashcan. "Now pay attention you two!"

Brick glared and silently cursed at the teacher. He wanted to throw him through the windows, beat the crap out of him and feed him to Fuzzy Lumpkins. He almost had his answer, which would give him proof!

After the whole note thing went wrong, he didn't throw any looks at Miranda anymore.

Around fifteen minutes later the bell rang. Brick got up and sighed, first class was over. Then he felt someone brush his arm quickly. It was Miranda.

"I'll see you later." She winked at him and walked out of class.

_Damn, what have I gotten myself into? I could get in much trouble for this. _What if everything's gonna happen like he had planned. He didn't want Miranda mess around with him, she totally disgusts him. And he also doesn't want his brother get mad at him for trying to get to Miranda. _Ugh, just for the sake of him. He'll forgive me later. _He thought as he head off to his next class.

**

It was break time, Bubbles walked outside, the sun was shining brightly and everything around her was full of colour, everything that would make her cheerful. But this time she wasn't. The only thing on her mind was Boomer and every time she thought of him and Miranda being a couple, her heart wrenched. _It wasn't supposed to go like this. Or was it? _She sighed and walked over to the ATM to get herself a drink. Just when she was about to throw in some coins, when someone else was ahead of her.

"Hey I was first!" She yelled and then glared at the person who dared to go before her. It was the new guy, Randy.

He smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want you to waste your coins, so I threw in mine. You can choose your drink now."

Bubbles' glare disappeared as her lips turned into a small smile. "Oh well, thank you." She said and pushed the bottom which said lemonade.

"You're welcome." Randy said as took the lemonade bottle and handed it to her. "I'm Randy by the way." He said and held out his hand.

Bubbles smiled. "I'm Bubbles." She said and took it. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem at all." Randy looked around. "So, Bubbles is your name huh, I like it."

Bubbles blushed a bit. "It's nothing special."

"Why yes it is. I've never heard someone else with the name Bubbles."

She shrugged. "My sisters also have original names. Blossom and Buttercup."

Randy laughed. "Buttercup yeah?"

Bubbles smirked. "You better not laugh in her face like that, cause if you do, yours will be black and bruised."

He backed away a bit. "Oh no, not like that. It's just that I've never heard of those names before, but I think it's cool."

"Thanks." She said and took a sip of her drink. "You're kinda new around here aren't you?"

Randy laughed. "Kinda new? This is my first day here. I'm lost here. Maybe you could show me around."

"Sure, no problem." She looked around herself. Lots of girls were looking at her with jealousy, but they knew not to mess with her. "Wanna go inside? Next class starts within half an hour, so I'll show your around." She already started walking, wanted to get away from everyone else because she started to feel the tension.

"Okay cool!" He said and followed.

**

"Bloss, did I just see Bubbles walk inside with the new guy or what?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom turned to see. She was right. "What would she want from him. Or the other way around?"

"I dunno, but Butch told me he doesn't like this guy. And I've heard from lots of other guys who agree on that."

Blossom nodded. "Wow, nice way to leave an impression on the first day at school. Even though the girls seem to love him."

Buttercup huffed. "Yeah I don't know what's wrong with their eyes. There's nothing special about that guy. And I don't even know what Bubbles is doing with someone like him! Totally not something for her to do."

"Calm down Buttercup, maybe she's just being nice. And trying to get her mind off of Boomer."

"Pff…"

Blossom smirked. "Or are you jealous that Bubbles is walking around with the 'hot' guy?"

Buttercup screamed. "Ah no way! SHUT UP!"

Blossom laughed. "Well I gotta admit, he is kinda cute. But that's it."

"He's not even cute, just some stupid dork, I bet he doesn't even know how to fight!"

"Who doesn't know? Are you testing me BC?"

The girls turned around and saw Brick and Butch coming over.

"No you idiot, not you. We were talking about the new guy. There's something weird about him." Buttercup said and crossed her arms.

Butch's face darkened. "Oh yeah that idiot. Maybe we should kick his ass."

Brick joined. "Yeah then we at least have some fun at this school."

"Speaking of fun," Blossom interrupted. "how did it go in maths class with that little tramp?"

Brick shrugged. "She's all over me already, didn't need much time for that. Although if that stupid teacher didn't take the note, I would've known more. Now it's a cliff hanger."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so exaggerating, you have enough time to figure it out. Even though I don't think you need a lotta time for that, since she's all over you already." Her last words came out sarcastic.

"Ah come on babe, you know you're the only one for me. Besides you also agreed in to me doing this stupid stuff."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't like the idea of her touching MY boy!"

Brick laughed as he gave her a kiss.

"And she is definitely not getting any of that!" Blossom said.

**

Bubbles and Randy were back in the entrance. She just showed him the whole school. In the meantime they talked about their selves. He told her that he was from Europe and since two months he's been living in America, because his father found a job here. And she told him that she was a girl with special powers who occasionally fights crime here in Townsville and that she loves to draw.

"Well, thanks for showing me around. Your story was quite interesting."

"Ah well, you'll get used to it. I mean everyone in Townsville knows about us, it's a quite regular thing for us to do. Nothing special."

Randy shook his head. "Well may I tell you that I find it amazing! Definitely really awesome!"

Bubbles smiled proudly. "Thanks!"

"Say I was wondering, maybe we could meet up sometimes outside school."

"I…" Bubbles trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Bubbles!"

Her heart beat faster when she heard that familiar voice. She turned around to see who it was. Even though she already new. Boomer. With Miranda following. Her eyes hardened at the scene. She turned back to Randy. "I would love to."

Randy smiled. "What about today, after school? I'm off at three." He suggested.

Bubbles just nodded. "Same here. Three it is then, I'll see you here at the entrance?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you there." He looked past her shoulder and gave a short nod. Then he walked off.

Bubbles turned back around and saw Boomer standing in front of her. Miranda sat on a school bench a few meters away. _She better stay away. _"Hey Boomer."

He didn't even greet, he immediately started asking. "Did you just meet up with that new guy?"

She frowned. "Yeah so, what's the problem?"

Boomer stepped a bit closer to her. "I don't trust this guy Bubs."

"Just because you don't trust him, doesn't mean everyone else shouldn't either." She was starting to get angry. "Besides I can take care of myself thank you!"

He sighed. "I know you can, but don't go please."

"What do you care?" She asked her voice cold.

"What do I care?" He asked incredulously. Since when did she think that he didn't? "Bubbles, I care about you, and you know that I do. But…"

Bubbles interrupted him. "No, no buts! And honestly, I don't know if you really care, seeming that one thing there's this and the next thing there's that! And here you come, along with _her_, telling me what to do, when you don't have any right!"

Boomer was confused. He never heard Bubbles talk to him that way. She doesn't even want to listen to him anymore. "Bubbles I…"

Then the school bell rang.

Bubbles shook her head. "Now I'm gonna go to my next class. And when classes are over, I'm gonna meet up with Randy and do my thing. Just like you're doing yours." She said and looked at Miranda. She sat there looking kind of bored. Her eyes turned back to her counterpart. He just stared at her, not really being present anymore.

"I'll see you later Boomer." She said and walked away leaving Boomer sad and confused.

**

Well guys, that was it for now. I know it was short but man, this whole writing stuff was a long time ago. And I have to get up early tomorrow for work. R&R please !


End file.
